Triforce Travels
by Jello 36
Summary: A story of light in the battle against darkness, of a boy reaching manhood and a country left to question it's fate. What will befall Link as he journeys with his friends in his predestined destiny to save Hyrule from the looming evil?
1. Ominous Beginnings

**Alrighty, so this idea is outsiide of any Legend of Zelda storyline with themes from several. So yeah... Basically the typical LoZ premise, but with non canonical twists.**

 **-Jello**

* * *

In a kingdom known as Hyrule, there is a history of heroes reincarnated to save the world from a great evil. It is said that this hero will always rise up when Hyrule needs it most. In such a land, where a shadow no one knows has begun stretching it's cold dark fingers into the air... Things have begun to change as the time for the hero draws near...

 _A voice cried out, and a rough grip grasped his arm. Link could not understand what was happening as he looked up into the burning yellow eyes of a dark skinned man holding him with a fierce grasp. Link felt a voiceless protest in the form of a groan escape his throat as man held him still. But as his eyes closed to cringe in fear at the aggressive look across that visage, only to open and find himself in a garden. His blue gaze looked at the lush bushes and flowering plants about. What was this place? A warm touch upon Link's hand caused him to turn and look, seeing a glowing figure. His face furrowed into a frown, only to wrinkle into an expression of pain as the warmth turned into an agonizing burn on the backside of his hand. Just as he was screaming in agony from the burning that began to spread throughout his body. He couldn't stop... until..._

"Link! What's taking so long?!"

The piercing voice cut into the dozing blonde's alertness suddenly, jerking him into reality. His blue eyes snapped open as a gasp escaped his throat. He was groaning and hissing in pain, holding his hand where the burning had occured. But there was nothing left where he had felt it but the fading sensation. Ah right! His uncle...! The boy scrambled to his feet, straightened his tunic and practically came tumbling down the ladder from his room.

"C-Coming, Uncle!" The boy exclaimed as he climbed to his feet from the heap he had fallen into. He rushed out, clumsily slamming the door open. His boots kicked up a cloud of dust as he came to a screeching halt in front of his uncle.

"Whoa, boy!" The big bearded man shouted in surprise as he defensively thrust out his hand to stop the lad from crashing into him. His brawny arms held the teenage boy back. "Hold still! Get your stuff to the cart, we ain't got time to waste."

The pointy eared boy shook his head to clear it and nodded. "Yessir! Uh... I'll go get my things...!" He was already gone, rushing back into the house to get the stuff he had been dozing instead of gathering. The big man chuckled as the boy dashed into the building.

"Whooo boy... That child.." The big man sighed with a smile as he turned back to finish loading the weaponry he had crafted as the blacksmith of the area. Hefting a large wooden box, he put the last crate of swords into the cart. Just as he was preparing to get himself into the cart, the thumping sound of rushing feet gained his attention. Immediately his scowl returned. He sat down as his nephew climbed up on the seat beside him.

"Ready?" The boy breathlessly inquired with a sheepish grin upon his face at his tardiness.

The old man made no answer, instead clucking his tongue at the dappled draft horse and giving the reins a good pop to let the old horse know that it is time to move. The horse didn't bother to neigh in protest, instead, taking a slow plodding pace that could bore even the most patient of men. With the exception being solely of Link's uncle. The man could stay awake through anything. He is used to the slow pace, as blacksmithing requires a slow steady pace, with every hammer that strikes the metal. Link on the other hand... was easily bored. The boy had scarcely set his bag down and he was already starting to doze. There was no special scenery for him to see. He had already seen most everything around his village, whether from travels with his uncle or youthful escapades. Due to it holding no surprises for the boy, he found no reason to stop the drooping of his eyelids.

 _Hours later..._

The constant plodding of a lazy horse had not stopped it's drowsying effect upon the boy. But what woke him... was the fact that his uncle was speaking next to him. His blue eyes drifted open with much effort. Considering that it was not even noon yet, it has been about four hours since they left just after dawn. Rubbing the sleep from his eyes, Link turned his gaze upon that of the bearded old man beside him and to the woman he was addressing next to the cart. Amazingly, she was keeping up with the cart- The cart had just stopped at his uncle's order.

Link was bewildered, to the point he shook his head to ensure that he was not in fact, dreaming again. It certainly felt that way. He chose to listen in on the conversation, since it was happening just beside him after all. Might as well pay attention to it.

But somehow all he heard was a gruff voice, far too close to his right, toward the outside of the cart that spoke in a mocking tone. "Aha! The scrawny boy wakes! Welcome to the land of the living, boy!"

Link turned his head as the conversation between the woman and his uncle ceased. Link was met with the shocking view of a young man, older than Link, but not yet fully matured. Reddish-orange hair crowned his head in the form of a wild ponytail and a small hint of a goatee upon his chin. That hair was in striking contrast with the bronzed skin of much sun exposure. His amber eyes were piercing right into Link's gaze. It was almost... intimidating. The boy, or man, had a strange attire, with attributes that indicated that he was not Hylian. Such as the fact he had rounded ears... like the humans. He was dressed in drab colors of dulled red and brown with a hint of cream. A reddish cloak draped over the dark brown straps and trousers, a ram's horn hanging upon his belt, over a dark colored fur hanging from his belt to just above his knees. Cream colored arm covers were tied with strands of rope over his powerful forearms. The man's shirtless torso showed strength, guessing from the great muscle definition.

"Wh-Who are..." Link started, still in a bit of shock and confusion.

"Ganondorf, these people know nothing. Let us continue about our journey." The woman who had been speaking to Link's uncle interrupted in a touch of a haughty tone. She was scantily clad in what appeared to be desert clothing as well, light pink fabric that was easy to move in. And guessing from the spear within her hands, she knew how to use it.

"Haaaaah." The man known as Ganondorf sighed as he crossed his arms over his chest, the sunlight reflecting upon the red gem crest on his forehead. "Nabooru, worry not. We'll be along on our way without any trouble. The boy here looks hardly capable to protect the old man. Might as well do them a favor, no?" He asked in a playful tone, obviously baiting the younger adolescent.

The boy took the bait. He immediately felt the prick of those words. "Hey!" Link shouted as he jumped to his feet off of the cart, since it wasn't moving. He looked like he was about to sock it to the tanned desert-comer.

Everything that followed happened very, very quickly. Link only vaguely heard his uncle cry out for him to stop, but it was too late. Link found himself picked up off of his feet by the fist grabbing the front of his off-white tunic. Without even time to exclaim in surprise, Link was slammed upon his back on the ground, with a 'whooshing' sound of the air leaving his lungs.

Link opened his eyes, flinching while gasping for breath, letting out a groan of pain. His gaze was met by the smirking individual who downed him.

"See what I mean? The small one is useless." The man chuckled, a jolly glint in his amber eyes. He seems to be enjoying this moment of Link's helplessness. Link's uncle was leaning over the side of the cart to make sure his nephew was unhurt.

"Link? Are you alright?" He called to the now coughing and sputtering boy who was more wounded in his pride than body.

"Don't worry yourself, sir. He's fine." Ganondorf reassured the elder man, jerking Link by the front of his tunic to physically lift him off the ground and too high for his feet to touch said ground before setting him down.

"H-Hey..." Link began to protest, but dared not be as aggressive as before. He didn't fancy a repeat of such an unpleasant experience. The blonde grumpily pushed the bigger boy's hands from his tunic. "Keep your hands off of me." He muttered under his breath, letting a bit of a rebellious tone show. After all, his pride had been hurt and this desert buffoon continued to grin, flashing his white teeth like a horse might.

"Don't worry little one, I'll make sure you live to see Hyrule Castle Town." The young man would have sounded endearing with his patronizing words were it not for the underlying taunt and tone that seemed to insist upon Link's state as helpless and unable to protect himself or his uncle.

Link's face was turning red despite himself. He may normally be a very moderate and gentle individual, but this desert native seems to have a way of needling him to get him so angry, so easily! "Don't patronize me! We'd be fine without you! We've made the journey on our own many times befo-"

Once more, Link found himself unable to finish and lifted off his feet. Only this time he was plopped right back in his seat upon the cart. That Ganondorf was STILL laughing at him. It was driving him mad. He felt like he might burst in rage at the Gerudian male.

"Off to Hyrule Castle Town, then!" Ganondorf announced, ignoring the looks of disapproval upon his party's face. Not just from Link and his uncle... but from the other Gerudians in the group. He seems to do whatever he wants to. And with long strides, Ganondorf walked alongside the cart, easily keeping step with the horse. Link couldn't resist the expression of disgust across his visage. It just isn't right! Why do they have to listen to this seemingly spoiled, overgrown brat within a man's body.

The following journey was unpleasant, to say the least. Between the comments that were given and returned, the Gerudian male was beginning to regret his decision that was made to simply spite the wimpy little man of a Hylian. The needling ended in a sullen truce as both males fell into silence out of the pent up aggression that was obvious between them. Neither one wished to deal with the antics of the other.

But finally, the much desired reprieve was revealed before them. Hyrule Castle Town had been spotted on the horizon by it's unmistakable stone walls and drawbridge. Twin sighs of relief emerged from the two males who had been butting heads since the moment they met. Following the audible indication of relief, the two exchanged looks of surprise at the other, and then a prompt glare for the reaction. Link might have growled ever so slightly.

A huff was his only reply as Ganondorf turned away and headed forward. Just a short stroll to finish the crossing across Hyrule Field should be enough, and once they make it to the marketplace of Hyrule Castle Town, they will NEVER have to see each other again. Ever.

Both young men turned forward after their gazes and reactions had crossed, neither wanting to continue looking at each other. But something strange was happening. In between the group of travelers and their destination... there was a wisping vapor, like smoke that came up from the ground.

"Hold!" Ganondorf roared in an authoritative tone as he held his fist up, ordering the halt of the caravan. His amber eyes narrowed as the shadows grew larger, right before all of them. The wisps continued to get bigger, to slowly form a large, pitch black void in the air above the grassy earth.

"What is that?" Link asked in surprise of the thing, of which the likes he had never seen before. Nabooru narrowed her eyes and was about to reply when Ganondorf cut in.

"Stand back, Hylian!" Ganondorf bellowed as he took a stance to fight in front of the caravan with his comrades beside him. "This is not for the likes of your kind!" Yes, he just insulted them, right to their faces. It is _such_ a _great_ thing he's so honest on his opinions.

"Would you stop? Ever since you-" He never finished, because the sight that met his eyes made him freeze from where he had been starting to rise on the front of the cart. The view of some large beast coming from the shadow like portal... or gateway... or whatever that is. It's large shadowy arms seemed to have a dark haze about it as it sent a sweeping blow of shadowed claws at the wagon from which Link and his uncle sat.

"Hylian!" The tanned male shouted in shock as both the blonde and his uncle were first hurled into the air among splintering planks and falling merchandise meant for Hyrule Castle town. Whether it was intended or not, the Gerudian moved to slash the shadow beast with the long curved spear in his hand, not yet checking on the two who had fallen.

As the clash began between the Gerudians and the shadow beast, Link was pushing up to get to his feet with blood rolling down his head where a board had struck him as he was thrown to the ground. But a horrible scene met his gaze. His uncle lay unmoving, his body surrounded by the remains of the wagon and the fallen boxes. Link knew he had no one to assist him, as all of those hailing from the desert had their hands full.

"Uncle!" He cried as he began to quickly remove the debris from his uncle. Link's heart was racing with panic and worry as he feared the worst. His fear was quickly put to rest when the older man let out a groan of pain. He wasn't killed by the jarring fall! Link could not help but to smile as he grabbed his coat to press against the crimson flow that still stained his uncle's white shirt. While the elder began to regain consciousness, Link took his hand and pressed it to the wound so that he could stop the bleeding on his own.

Link had risen to his feet where he watched the desert dwellers finish off the beast that assailed them with a gust of black shadow like dust. Just as Link was getting ready to rush in and help, it was already over. Ganondorf held a scowl across his firm face as he watched the blackness fade before him.

"Will he live?" He asked of one of his desert companions that he turned to, focusing on her face with his piercing amber eyes. Link's heart skipped a beat when he noticed her hesitation. The healer knelt beside the older man who continued to hold the coat against his wound, though he was growing weaker as the moments ticked by like eternities.

"I will do what I can, but I can promise nothing." The woman admitted softly, reaching into one of the many pouches on her belt to retrieve some kind of herb, acquired from a cactus, perhaps? Link had no way of knowing from whence it came.

"Please save my uncle. Please, I'm begging you." Link requested softly, his expression meek and concerned. What will he do if his uncle dies? The horror of losing his uncle like his parents when he was a child was overwhelming.

"Don't beg, Hylian. It's unbecoming to any man." Ganondorf stated in a firm, but softer tone. He was empathetic to the younger man's plight, yet his proud heritage kept him from being sympathetic in any way but one of great dignity. He knew no other way to comfort the boy.

A trembling of the lips was the only response Link could muster as he straightened up, stepping aside to allow the desert healers to do their work while still others began to move the elder man to a travois drug by one of their horses. Unknowing of what he could do at this point, Link knelt beside the merchandise thrown about in the incident that hurt his uncle.

His tongue felt numb and swollen, his heartbeat pounding in his head like the incessant slamming of a hammer upon an anvil. The state of his body seemed to have only served the purpose of numbing his mind. He was in shock and sick with a deep foreboding in his belly. How had this day turned out this way? Starting with that dream... Things had gone awry. Now his uncle could be dying and all he could do was pick up the busted crates of crafted items like a helpless lad at a loss of things to do.

While shock filled his mind, Link's reverie was broken by the firm hand that rested on his shoulder in a comforting manner. "Worry not, friend Hylian." The baritone voice of the bigger man rumbled forth, saying things in a very different attitude as compared to before. The lower lip of the young man trembled as he looked up at Ganondorf. That was far easier said than done.

"Right..." Link moaned forlornly, trudging forward miserably. Would he lose his uncle as he had his parents?

"Come now, let us go to Hyrule Castle Town. My people will care for your father." The male Gerudian tried to cheer his mournful companion to no avail.

"He is my uncle... and my name is Link..." A soft retort escaped his lips, just ahead of a heavy, heavy sigh.

Ganondorf replied with a reassuring pat on his shoulder. It was time to head for the distant castle now, that loomed in the horizon.

This day was the beginning of the change in Hyrule... a change that had been many generations in the making.


	2. Before the King

_A loud cry awoke him, causing Link opened his eyes as he looked about the area. Colors were vivid and bright on the landscape around him. Rolling green hills, with a sky painted in twilight. He looked down at his hands, only to see a much larger hand wrap digits around his bracer, gripping his arm with a grasp so tight that it was painful. Link lifted his eyes up the appendage, from a gauntlet up to shoulder guard and finally on the intense amber gaze that stared deeply into his own, as if the man were staring right into the very depths of his being. Link could see something strange in his gaze... An indescribable myriad of emotion. Pain, fury, grief and concern bundled all into one. His red eyebrows furrowed into a furious glare, while his mouth moved, speaking, but Link could not hear anything, not even his voice, though his lips formed words. Weakness seemed to fill Link's knees, causing him to begin to fall, held up only by the firm, swarthy hand. Now, though Link felt fear as before, he could see something inside those eyes that made him hesitate as he cringed. A shocking pain made him scrunch his eyelids shut when the hulking man before him landed a blow in his stomach while holding him steady._

 _But instead of being held, Link fell to the ground, his eyes slowly opening as he found himself in a garden once more. Brighter, and more acute details burning themselves into his mind this time. He was dimly aware of a sweet melody playing in the background, the source impossible to discern. As Link pushed up to his knees, a warm, comforting hand touched his own hand on the backside. He looked over at the glowing figure, able to make out more of it now. It was a person... but he could not see the face. And before he could study details, the scene replayed itself and his hand began to burn like a brand had pierced it. Link could not withhold his voice, a scream of agony ripping it's way up his throat as he writhed on the lush grass. He gripped his own hand, as if that would somehow lessen the pain somewhat. But now, he could see the glowing place there on his hand, three triangles carving themselves out of thin air onto his hand into one triangle as if it were indeed a brand. A mark of some kind. His pain filled mind could not handle the cognitive thought as he let loose another howl of pure agony. Something more than the physical pain that ravaged his body, spreading further through his body until he could see no more, and it all faded to a bright white._

"Friend Link! You must wake up!" A firm growl shattered through the darkness of sleep, startling Link awake at the unfamiliar voice.

"Wha-?! Who?! I-" Link stammered, struggling to find his tongue between heavy breathing and a racing heart. He gasped for air, looking down at his hand as if expecting to see the mark from his dream. But as he focused on what lay beyond his hand, he noticed a bright amber gaze staring down at him with a frown, as if studying him and gauging his reaction. Almost instinctively, Link dropped his hand as if to hide it.

"Ganondorf...?" Link queried as he stared into the deep eyes of the man who joined them on the trip here. He still didn't know how to classify him, but apparently the desert comer considered them to be as friends.

"You... were crying out in your sleep. Tormented by your dreams." The bigger male explained in a surprisingly soft voice. "And I wish for your presence when we must go to see the King." He added, his words causing Link to sit up.

"Why me? Wait, why would I even need to see the King of Hyrule?" Protests flew from Link's lips, only to be silenced by Ganondorf's hand on his arm to put to rest such questions.

"Because, friend Link, you are one of his people. Your uncle was hurt by the darkness that comes, and doubtless your village could be in danger at this very moment. That, is why he will listen. Although we have not known each other very long, it is imperative that you assist me. What Hylian would listen to a Gerudian? No, he must hear words from the mouths of his citizens to believe in the threat we face." Ganondorf made his short speech with a grim expression. Though he spoke of things that Link did not understand, Link could hear the urgency in his tone.

"Oh... I see... Wait, my village could be in danger? From those _things_?!" Link demanded in shock, grabbing Ganondorf by the belt that ran from shoulder to hip, to draw himself closer to the bigger man.

"Have you not seen them before? They have already taken my home. Gerudo valley was a wasteland as it was, but now it is a wasteland buried in shadow. It is spreading to Hyrule. Of this I am certain." Ganondorf conveyed in a grim tone, the only tone proper to explain what happened to his home. No wonder the caravan was so large... The Gerudians were forced to leave. Not as a merchant band, but as a people searching for asylum from some mystical enemy...

Link was left speechless as Ganondorf pulled his hands from his belt and pulled the boy to his feet. Dressed only in a long white night shirt, Link looked around for his clothes and briefly wondered who took them off anyway. Well, at least everything important was intact and needn't be worried about.

"Get dressed. We go to have audience with the king before noon. Nabooru got some clothes for you from the market. They're by the bed, in case you hadn't noticed." There was a smirk that tugged at the corner of Ganondorf's mouth as he resisted the urge to chuckle at Link's face as he finally focused on the pile of garments. Priceless.

With a guttural laugh rising in his throat and the sweep of his cape, Ganondorf exited the room. It left an overwhelmed young man to wonder what he ought to do in the silence that followed.

As it was, it seemed the near future was already decided for him. He must dress and prepare to meet royalty for the first time in his life. While the young Hylian dressed, he could not halt the flurry of thoughts that bombarded his mind. Who and what were those monstrous things? What was he to do? And... how ought he to behave before the king of all of Hyrule?!

Within a few minutes, he had dressed himself into a fine blue tunic with the symbol of Hyrule and the ancient loftwing embroidered on the back. There was a border on the lace up neckline and the end of his long sleeves, with a long white sash to go over the blue tunic at his hips and to match the threads of the design. Furthermore, he now had a pair of tan trousers and boots crafted from a finer leather than he had ever known before. The young man felt like a king in his own right, as these clothes were of a higher quality than he had ever donned, as a peasant boy from the outskirts of Hyrule proper, this was... Hard not to wonder how much it cost to buy...

"Ho now! I see you are prepared! Come now, we go to see the king now." Ganondorf's booming command emerged from the now open doorway, a grin across his toffee face. Just how long had he been standing there? Link felt abashed to have been admiring his new garments for too long, and swiftly rose to leave with Ganondorf, who had already taken swift strides out and down the hall.

With a rather comical smirk painted across his face, Ganondorf led the shorter male to the archway just beyond the throne room. It was where the hall itself formed a pseudo room, a waiting place for those seeking audience. Link and Ganon were not alone, instead they were met with a crowd of Hylians of all sorts, here for various reasons. But Ganondorf's appearance brought swift and definite silence to the room. Link awkwardly began to make out the beautiful molding that crusted the edges of the room, coated in gold paint on each place that could be edged. As the painful silence bore heavily on the room, he continued to pick out the details, such as the plastered designs in the ceiling, telling tales of Hyrule's history. The epic story of the hero, the man who saved Hyrule, in countless lifetimes, and his eternal foe, the demon king. Of course the goddess Hylia always grants her divine powers with which the hero would smite the demon king with and put an end to his reign-

Link's study of Hyrule's pictographic history was brought to a halt when he felt his companion's digits wrap around his forearm and suddenly pull him forward. He turned his eyes toward the one who tugged him thus, and took notice to the expression across Ganondorf's face. His jaw was set, and amber eyes hard. It was only then that Link began to hear the whispers behind them.

 _"Is that a Gerudian?"_

 _"No... they are only female..."_

 _"But he certainly isn't Hylian..."_

 _"He has no place here... That much is certain."_

 _"Is he with that boy there?"_

 _"Someone should stop him... He could be dangerous!"_

Link looked over his shoulders to try to locate the source of the whispers, but they seemed to come from everywhere, whispering from every mouth, doubts regarding Ganondorf's presence. These questions brought to mind questions Link himself had wondered before, but Ganondorf had answered. He was here out of desperation, for the sake of his people. The scorn in their eyes, and the distaste in the air first made Link indignant, before he remembered his own thoughts toward Ganondorf when he first met the arrogant prince. He could do naught but to lower his head in shame at the thought. If only he could have tried to be more understanding. Link let out a sigh as he was pulled past the scorning crowd, and into the room, that he would have never imagined entering in his life... the throne room.

With heart pounding in his chest and feeling as though it may leap up to his throat with every heavy beat, Link drew closer to Ganondorf and walked as bravely as he could manage with trembling knees. The room was vast, plastered with white and painted with murals, telling of tales much like the waiting hall. But there were guards at the door, armored and marked with Hyrule's insignia on both helmet and breastplate, but most notable on their shields. They stood imposingly, with faces so immoveable that they might as well have been carved from a stone block. The room itself seemed luxurious, yet simple with it's lack of furniture. Each window was covered by heavy velvet drapes of a crimson hue, golden accents marking the drawstrings and edges of the curtains that blocked out the sunlight. Between the windows were lit golden braziers on the wall, made of intricate design, once more marked with the sacred triforce that identified Hyrule in so many ways.

Even in his new clothes, Link felt underdressed and dirty as he stepped forward alongside his tanned companion. As they approached the raised dais on which the throne itself sat, he could barely lift his eyes to focus on the wizened man who sat in it, clad in the royal robes befitting his status as king. Link could not help but to stare in wonder, studying every shining jewel on his fingers, the texture of the fabric that he wore, and even each wrinkle that adorned his clean face. Finally, the gaping youth was called back from his shock, when Ganondorf dropped to one knee and bowed his head toward the king in a gesture of respect.

Link was at a loss of what to do, he'd never so much as met a nobleman in his life... aside from Ganondorf, but arrogant prats don't count. So he swiftly, and somewhat clumsily mimicked the gesture, lifting his head to look up at the man who rose from his seat.

"Rise, young king of the desert, and tell me why you have emerged from your lands with what seems to be an army. Tell me, why should I not consider it an act of war?" Stern white brows had furrowed on the king's face into a scowl that was directed at Ganondorf. The Gerudians and Hylians have never been friend to one another, though they may have been considered precarious neighbors at best. Considering the demon king had been reborn into their people a few generations back, Hyrule had little like for the dwellers of the desert.

Ganondorf had risen to his feet as instructed, his amber eyes hard, but expression hardly angry. "My lord, my people are here, not as an act of war, but out of desperation. We have been driven from our homes, and come seeking aid and asylum. We have no choice but to come here. Please, lend us your help in driving the shadows from Gerudo Valley!" He exclaimed his request, his voice full of desperation and determination. Link looked up at the proud young King with a measure of shock in his eyes. What a wonder... Ganon was able to lay aside his pride for the sake of his people.

"What shadows do you speak of?" The king demanded gruffly, his tone indicating his misbelief.

"Sir!" Link suddenly interrupted, having already risen with Ganondorf, who was looking at him with a mind to stop him. "He speaks the truth. His caravan saved my uncle and I from one of these shadowbeasts! It appeared from thin air and shattered our cart in one fell swoop. We... we had no chance." Link finished quietly, a little ashamed at his own inability to help, but also because of speaking out of turn between two powerful kings.

Ganondorf was silent, inwardly grateful for the interruption, but refrained from mentioning it right now. Instead he looked to the king, studying his aged face for any indication of mercy or... hardness, in case he had ill will toward the Gerudo.

"I... will consider this. You may go, and I will send for you when I have my answer." The old man finally spoke, waving his hand in their direction as an obvious dismissal from the room.

Ganondorf nodded and dipped his head in respect before he turned to leave the room with large strides, making Link have to pick up the pace to keep up with him. They didn't break stride till after Ganon had pushed past all the people in the waiting hall and pulled Link outside, into the gardens.

Link figured the best thing to do would be to apologize for interrupting as he had back there. "Listen, Ganondorf, I'm so-"

Before he could so much as finish his sentence, Ganondorf had clapped Link on the shoulder so hard that he was forced to reel from the impact and nearly fall over.

"Whoa! Hey...! Wait... why are you laughing?" Link asked Ganondorf in an incredulous tone. What was so funny about this? It wasn't an amusing matter in the least!

Ganon could not hold in the few guffaws that escaped his lips, but the grin across his face showed nothing but pure joy and a touch of mirth.

"Because, friend Link, you have done well! I knew he would only trust one of his kind, and you may have very well caused the salvation of my people. You may be a skinny, little Hylian, but you've got heart and bravery to speak as such before your own king." He chuckled again, but paused and made a face suddenly. "Either that or you're an ignorant buffoon and don't know any better. Which would just make you an idiot." Ganondorf considered this, rubbing his chin, quite aware that Link was now redfaced with indignation.

"What...?! How could you?! I'm not a-" Link's retort was cut short once again when Ganondorf burst out laughing heartily.

Link stared at him in disapproval, but his scowl began to melt into a smile before he couldn't help but to laugh. He smiled as the two of them just stood there with stupid grins pasted across their faces.

"If my people are saved, it is to your credit." Ganondorf spoke cheerfully, a look of gratitude in his eyes. "Now come, I am sure you are famished." Ganon slapped his back, sending Link forward a few steps despite himself.

The two of them chuckled at one another, heading into the town to eat, before the king calls for them once more.


	3. Forebodings

"I have decided..." The booming voice shot forth from the king's mouth as he paused, the tension evidant upon Ganondorf's face as he waited in breathless anticipation for the finish while in the throne room that Link and he had been summoned to once again. "That I shall allow your people sanctuary. However..."

Just as Ganondorf wished to let loose a sigh of relief, that lingering word made him pause and once more pay attention to whatever condition the king of Hyrule may demand.

"I want you two, to accompany a messenger to the Zora people for me. If we are to deal with such as threat as these shadow creatures, our allies must be with us or Hyrule will be no safer than the place you fled." He spoke firmly, leaving no room for questioning from his young guests.

"I am aware that you are the leader of the Gerudo, but I have no doubt, that you will fulfill your mission for the sake of your people." One of his lackeys could be expendable and be willing to die if this was was all some kind of elaborate plot, but the young king himself? He would not dare. Gerudo males are only born once in 100 years. He is required for the longevity of the tribe.

The heavy silence that followed was the obvious sign of Ganondorf contemplating deeply. He wasn't sure if he could trust this king to watch over his people. But he did not have all that much choice in the matter. This was his opportunity to set things in motion that could reclaim his home. He took a deep breath and hesitated for a moment.

"Send me your messenger immediately, and we shall set forth this very day." Ganondorf answered finally, all hesitation gone as he raised his chin in a determined manner. He will not even waste a spare moment. For time was of the essence. The blight of shadow will spread unto all of the world if left unchecked. At least, that's what he assumed. Ganondorf have risen to his feet from the kneeling position he had held himself in and turned to leave with a flutter of his dark cape, only to stop at the sound of another's voice.

"I am Sheik, sent to accompany you." He had turned to leave, only to face a stranger. The fellow before him was of thin build, with face all but concealed, aside from red eyes. Pointed ears indicated that the messenger was no doubt Hylian, but the attaire... It was one that was rather unfamiliar to Ganondorf. That of the Sheikah tribe. An ancient tribe, so old that it had nearly faded into obscurity. Only a few still remained to be heard of, much less seen.

Ganondorf's eyes narrowed suspiciously at his new, blue clad companion. What sort of plot was this? A legendary Sheikah should need no help in delivering a message. They were ninjas of the highest possible capability. He glanced back at the king with a calculating expression on his face. He then nodded to his new accompaniment and clapped Link upon the shoulder, silently beckoning the bewildered boy to come with him. With that, Ganondorf strode from the richly decorated room into the hall, and finally out into the courtyard, both members of his party following him quietly.

Link was the first to speak, his voice clouded with confusion and concern. "What of my uncle? Why am I to go? I have nothing to offer here..." He sounded doubtful, and worried. His uncle still rested upon death's door and he could not leave him... Yet the king had instructed he go as well. He could not simply disregard such an order! Not without dire consequences!

"Worry not, friend Link. Nabooru will care for him as if he were one of our own. He will live. As for your skills, I will help you. I can't be having any weakness in my company, now can I?" Ganondorf was smirking cheekily down at his friend in a playful manner. He has no doubts in Nabooru's abilities. She wasn't named after the great Nabooru for nothing.

Before Link could argue, or their new friend make any comments, Ganondorf's voice boomed forth again. "And first order of business... Is to get ourself some horses. The journey will be long. And I'm not sure our neighborhood pansy could walk the whole way." He smirked as he playfully nudged Link in the shoulder.

"Hey! I'm no pansy!" Link exclaimed in retort, shoving Ganondorf with all his might, forcing the bigger man to sidestep twice. He merely chuckled at his now redfaced friend, resulting in a slight sound from Sheik, who seemed to have chuckled just a bit under her breath.

"Aha! Even our shortest member has a sense of humor better than yours!" Ganondorf teased, that impish grin across his tan face. With a hearty laugh as they left Hyrule Castle Town, the three set out on their journey, to find horses and then be on their way, to the Zora's Domain. Although, the blue eyed member of the party seemed to be sulking to himself as they left.

A few hours walk was all it took to reach a ranch with both horses and goats and... cuccos. Somehow, Link already had a great dislike of those birds. They look evil... Ganondorf seemed more amused by the odd birds than anything else. There aren't really many of any kind of animal out in the Gerudo valley, as it was anything but a fertile place.

"Well then, I shall buy us some horses, you try to behave yourself while I do so. Both of you." Ganondorf ordered of them, taking his leave to go talk to the owner, leaving the two of them idle and with nothing to do but wait. Unfortunately, although Sheik seemed content with merely standing there with no problem. Link had almost immediately been distracted by one of the cuccos coming close. He observed it closely until it came almost near to his foot. Quick as a flash, Link snatched the bird and picked it up with a grin.

"Look at this bird. Isn't it funny looking?" He showed the frantic creature to his companion, chuckling slightly as it flapped it's wings desperately. It was a strange creature. Fat and covered in white feathers with several of the spare feathers going flying from the creature's violent flapping. Link's stoic companion gave no response at the comical scene.

Seeing that he had no response given by the silent Sheik, Link tossed the creature to the side with a disappointed huff. Indignantly, the cucco began to cluck, growing more intense as one could almost imagine it turning red with rage. As it cawed in fury, another came out of nowhere to start pecking his leg.

"Ow! Ouch! Hey! Stop it!" Link yelled as he tried to kick away the nearest one, only to have another come out of nowhere to join in the assault. "W-What? Hey!" He exclaimed in horror.

He was panicking a bit when more of them began to attack him. There were more and more flooding from around with their painful beaks striking him through his clothes. "Gah! Help!" He panicked and began to run away from the flood of cuccos. However, he stumbled on the incoming horde of beasts, slamming against the ground with a cry. He was desperate now, being attacked from every angle in a never ending onslaught of cuccos hitting him. Link got to his feet with a leap, his feet pounding the packed earth to run for his very survival from the wave of chicken beasts coming at him.

Sheik had barely been able to keep a straight face, not that one could tell underneath the mask that only shifted at the curling of lips. Unable to take this comical situation seriously, until the realization of the danger sank in, the warrior finally made a move. With swift strides, the blue clad figure kicked open the nearby building door to snag the fleeing Link and pull them both into the safety of the interior.

Heavy panting filled the air as Link sank to his arse, rubbing his face gingerly in pain. He was covered in small, beak sized bruises, courtesy of their fine fowl friends. Sheik was untouched, but showing concern for his injuries. Waving his companion off, the young warrior sighed heavily.

"May the three goddesses help us... those things are worse than shadow beasts!" Link burst out, eliciting a chuckle from his new friend. He made a face at the sound of laughter, then rose to his feet. They couldn't stay in here, of course. After all, this was the rancher's building. Messing around where they were not welcome is only asking for further trouble... beyond the murderous cloud of chicken monsters. Suspiciously, Link took a peek out the door, checking to see if the heinous birds were still flocking to attack.

Thankfully, they seemed to have dissipated, spreading out to who knows where. Cautiously, the blonde Hylian began to push the door open, placing his hand in front of Sheik to cause his companion pause, in case the birds come for more. "Okay... I think we're clear..." Link finally relented as he lowered his hand and emerged from the building, just in time to see their tawny and towering companion making his way over to them.

"Ah, friend Link, Sheik, I have us some horses- What happened to you?" Ganondorf had led three equines over by their lead ropes, one being a sorrel with white mane and tail, another a dun with a black horse as the third. Ganon himself looked concerned upon seeing Link's bruised face.

"Nothing." Link retorted, looking away sheepishly, not about to give away any response or weakness. As if he would admit that he made a fool of himself, as well as an eternal enemy in those cuccos. At least he can comfort himself with the thought that he eats cuccos for a main dish on a regular basis. They can declare war, but he'll finish it.

A suspicious amber gaze stared at Link as Ganondorf considered the possibilities. Based on Link's response, it was apparent that the boy was lying through his teeth. Now the desert dweller was considering the merit to pushing the issue further. Nah, it wasn't worth the effort.

"Very well then. Let us be on our way. Unless you have any other _business_ to attend to?" Ganondorf teased lightly while offering the reigns to his party members. They were off!

* * *

The journey following was long and arduous. Travelling across plain and mountain, they had much ground to cover, which was made longer by the never ending rivalry between the desert prince and the Hylian boy. Their perpetually quiet friend often laughed at their antics, which usually ended in some form of mishap. As strange as it was, they had found themselves growing to be closer through thick and thin. Of course they suffered the normal dangers of such a journey, but with frequent training sessions with Ganondorf, the young Hylian earned his keep just the same as they did.

One such training session had Ganondorf trying to teach the boy how to properly aim with a bow and arrow. Link was a natural, and gained the skill faster than any warrior Ganondorf had seen before. Naturally, Ganon would never tell him so, but he was awed. Instead of complimenting his skill, Ganondorf often spoke down to him, and this was one of those many times.

"No, Link, your hand is in the wrong position. Get it right or all you'll hit is the grass." Ganon admonished the boy with a scowl upon his face.

"Would it kill you to say something nice for once?" The youth growled at his young teacher with a playfully grumpy expression across his visage. Despite all their talk, they only bantered, for it was a friendly relationship they held.

"I would, if you were capable of earning it. I only acknowledge skill... something you seem to be lacking." An arrogant smirk played across dark lips as Ganondorf sneered at his student.

"That's it!" The blonde tossed the weapon aside to tackle the larger male to the ground with the full force of his body slam. Though small, Link had also been learning how to grapple with even opponents of Ganon's size. The two grunted as they crashed upon the earth and began to wrestle for the upper position.

Grass crumpled underneath their weight as Ganon and Link tussled, growling and grunting as they playfully fought. Although there was no malice behind the engagement, the competitive attitude drove them to each attempt to outdo the other. For some time this messy conflict continued, with Ganondorf still obviously the better, but letting Link tire himself trying to overcome the gap between their skill levels.

Finally, as the sun began to dip behind the horizon, the two boys released their holds upon each other and flopped onto their backs in the grass, panting heavily for breath.

"Haaah... I'll get you... haaaah... Next time..." Link was breathing out heavy sighs of air while also taking in gulps of it to try and maintain his breathing. He was breathless with excitement. While yes, he had always been a bit on the smaller, skinnier side of things, the last few weeks with Ganondorf's intense training had already begun to show the result in the tone of his muscle, the growth of his physique and the emerging power behind his strikes. It was getting a little more difficult each time for Ganondorf to best the natural learner.

"Indeed not! You fight like a girl." Ganondorf scoffed at the idea of losing to this brat. His red eyebrow was quirked in a skeptical manner, as he didn't believe a word that came out of Link's mouth.

"I do not!" A hiss emerged from Link's lips as he feigned his anger.

For a long moment, they maintained a glare at each other. Neither party could keep it up for long. After a few seconds had past, they both burst into laughter. Deep guffaws from Ganondorf mixed with Link's chuckles as they lay in the grass like fools.

"Are you two going to come eat?" A third voice cut into the conversation, silencing the laughing fit as both parties lifted their gaze to focus on their third companion. Sheik had her hands resting on her hips, looking down at the two.

Cheeky grinned struck both parties as they looked up at the only female of the group. "I suppose we had better eat, lest we go without dinner. _Again_." Ganon quipped as he rose to his feet, stretching gingerly.

With a sigh, Link did the same, rising up and gathering the fallen bow and quiver of arrows. A grin swiftly returned to the youth's face at the thought of what was for dinner. _'Maybe it's one of those damned cuccos again...'_ Although, the memory of Sheik's skill (Or lack thereof) in cooking wiped that smile off of his face. The three took shifts on who cooks, but of all of them.. Sheik was by far... the worst.

Exchanging glances with Ganon, Link moved to where the fire ring had been crafted to protect the outer environment from the flame that might rise up. He spotted with great pride in the fact, that a cucco lay on a spit, browned magnificently and dripping in it's golden fat, followed by the satisfying 'pop!' of the flames consuming said fat. Although he knew he ought to be suspicious of anything Sheik cooked... He could not help but almost immediately desire the delicious looking meat that looked roasted to near perfection.

While he eagerly tore into the appetizing feast, he immediately regretted his initial impression of the meal. It was only well done on the outer crust, leaving a pinky, oozing flesh beneath. Disgust tinged his expression as he stared at the not-so-tender course in his hands.

"I'm not eating this." He announced firmly, staring at the two of them evenly. Sheik looked slightly insulted, and yet understanding, whereas Ganondorf was more amused by the situation. It was not the first time this phenomenon had occurred. Thankfully he had been prepared in case of events like this.

Chuckling under his breath, Ganondorf dug into his pack to withdraw some of the meat they had smoked before this so that they could eat something without further preparation, and certainly without Sheik's assistance.

The trio gratefully munched on smoked fish, silence filling the air between them before Link broke the silence. "Hey, what do you two think will happen to us?" He suddenly asked aloud, his gaze skyward and studying the stars.

"What do you mean?" A curious glance was shot Link's way as Ganondorf asked for clarification, although Link's solemn tone made it pretty apparent.

"Well... I've only heard tales of when darkness besets Hyrule, and it always ends with the hero coming back and saving the day, y'know? But... what if there isn't a hero? I haven't heard of one since the Hero of Twilight." Link mused as he picked at the dried flesh of the fish was consuming. Where did they fall into this?

"A Hero? Well.. Heroes are made, not born. So maybe he hasn't shown up yet. In fact, for all I know, the hero could be one of us three, right?" Ganondorf was unfamiliar with most of the Hylian tales, but he knew the generic form of the story. A great darkness befalls Hyrule, and the hero will rise, assisted by the sage, and will save the day.

"I dunno. I don't know that any of us are like the hero. As far as I know, he isn't Gerudian, or Sheikah." Link mused thoughtfully, tilting his head and considering all of the possibilities. Nah, he couldn't see any of them as a hero.

"In Gerudo, we have a tale, about the hero. A mere child who overcame the mad king. From what I was told growing up, the king was haunted by a darkness so great it consumed him, and the child with the sage managed to cleanse him. Supposedly." Ganondorf was delving into the folklore of his people, as if maybe it held answers, although it seemed altogether just as vague.

"Perhaps... It is not time for the hero just yet. Perhaps it is up to people like us this time, to ensure our people's survival, yes?" Sheik had finally spoken, her face revealed at the moment as her mask was down to eat. She seemed equally thoughtful to the two of them. She didn't know either, though a deep foreboding set deeply into her stomach. She does not know why... but something about this did not feel right. Perhaps the true darkness had not yet been unleashed upon Hyrule.

"Maybe so. But tonight... We must rest, to save the morrow." Ganondorf sighed, stifling a yawn as he dropped back on his back, staring up at the sky. The thought of what fate may await them all had left a heavy weight upon the thoughts of the group.

Even as they all lay in the grass to rest, they could not resist the paths of their thoughts. Was Hyrule truly in need of their hero now? And if so, from where would he come? If not... What further horrors would plague Hyrule's people?


End file.
